


The Trouble With Limerance of Floral Origins

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because I didn't want to just be a dick about it, But the characters address this, Dubious Consent as a result of pollen, F/M, Sex Pollen, you feel me bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... a.k.a the sex pollen trope.</p>
<p>Nearly everyone wants to have sex with Cassandra, apart from Varric. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Limerance of Floral Origins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).



It is not until Bull is practically on top of her that she realises something has gone wrong.

“Cass.”

“Bull, move.”

“ _Cass_.”

She glares up at him. “Move,” she repeats.

He licks his lips, and something creeps down her spine, an unease she has not felt in a long time.

“Let’s just do it.” His eyes are heavy, his gaze heated. “Now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about fucking, Cass.” He leans in, mouth close to her ear. “Me fucking you.”

She shoves at him, which has less of an impact than she had hoped. “You are being crass.”

“I’m being serious. Let’s just fuck. It’s gonna happen, eventually.”

She stares up at him. “Is that a threat?”

“A guarantee.” He grins.

She shoves him again, harder, hard enough to put some distance between them. “Stop it. This is not funny.”

“What’s not funny?” Dorian approaches the pair with a genial smile, but stills at the look on her face. “Are you alright?”

Bull grabs her arm. “Come on, let’s -”

She hits him hard, yanking her arm back. “Stop it!”

Dorian lunges forward. “What’s gotten into you, you lummox?”

Bull blinks, pulling away. “Shit. What was that?” He looks up at Cassandra, but whatever he was about to say dies on his tongue, his eyes burning once more. “Hey. I can play rough too.”

She swallows, shifting into a defensive stance -

But Dorian steps in, throwing an ice bolt at the Qunari’s feet before grabbing Cassandra’s arm. “Come on.”

“What is wrong with him?”

“It is a wonderful testament to your character, Cassandra, that you realise something is wrong and not just that the mood has struck him. We need to get out of here.” Dorian urges her on towards the pool they were camped near, stopping at the water’s edge.

“Could it be a poison of some kind?” she asks.

“Perhaps. Perhaps intended for the Inquisitor.”

“Or Bull himself. He suggested there might be more assassination attempts.”

“I don’t think -” Dorian stills, staring into thin air.

“Or perhaps even a targeted attack on me - the nature of it is very strange, but it would not be the first time someone wanted to call out the fact that I am unwed -”

“It’s the plants,” he whispers.

“What?”

Dorian turns to her. “Where were you before Bull started acting strange?”

“I - I had just bathed -”

“In the pool. And the plants around the -”

“Cassandra?” calls the Inquisitor, and they both freeze. Gone is the normal timbre of curiosity from his voice, his usual light tone replaced with something less endearing. “Cassandra, where are you?”

“Don’t,” whispers Dorian. “He will do as Bull did.”

“Cassandra,” he calls again, a teasing tone that makes her stomach turn. “Is this a game?”

She closes her eyes, swallowing.

“Inquisitor!” calls out Dorian. “Are you looking for me?”

“Oh! Oh, Dorian, sorry, I was just looking for Cassandra. Do you know where she’s gotten to?”

“I think she’s gone to check on Bull. He wasn’t feeling well earlier.”

“Of course.” The footsteps thud away, and Dorian pulls her past the pool.

“Come on. We need to get away.”

“Dorian -”

“I’ll explain later, I promise. We need a horse…”

*

They reach Skyhold at dawn.

Dorian drags her through the Keep, for once his face as angry as hers.

“Of all the ridiculous things that blasted place could have to offer -”

“Dorian, my arm -”

“It’s not even native to the bloody country!”

“Dorian -”

“Oh.” He lets go, looking abashed. “Sorry. I just needed to get you away from… them.”

“What -” She stops, taking a slow breath. “What is wrong with me?”

His face softens slightly, and he reaches to rest his hands on her shoulders. “Nothing, my dear. It’s everyone else that’s going to feel this.”

“Cassandra!”

They turn to find Leliana in the doorway, her face the picture of concern. She manages a weak smile.

“Leliana. I am sorry for the suddenness of our return, but things have taken… a confusing turn in the Graves.”

“The Inquisitor sent word that you had gone missing. He and Bull were quite distraught.”

Dorian snorts. “Yes, well…”

“And rightly so,” she continues, coming to take Cassandra’s hands in her own. “If anything were to happen to you, my dearest friend, I would be overcome. I would -”

“Oh no.” Cassandra glances at Dorian. “This is not like her.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No. She would never be so open in front of you.”

“Mm, yes. Look at the eyes. That same hint of desperation…” Dorian’s brow furrows. “This is worse than I feared.” He smiles brightly suddenly. “So sorry, Leliana, but we must dash.”

Cassandra claims her hands back, offering a sad smile. “My friend, I am sorry.”

They beat a hasty retreat, finding solitude on the battlements, and Dorian sums up his assumptions.

“There is a plant, native to the northern-most reaches of the Anderfels, that has a strange effect on the fauna around it. Simply put, it creates an aura of what has long assumed to be a reproductive desire around the affected creature. That plant was growing around the edges of the pool you bathed in.”

She frowns. “So I am… the affected creature. And the reproductive desire -”

“Is, in fact, entirely sexual and has nothing to do with reproduction, if Leliana’s reaction to you is anything to go by.”

“But she was not there. How can she be affected by it?”

“The pollen is in your system. Your hormones are in overdrive because of it. You are affecting them, Cassandra.”

“But not you.”

He smiles slightly. “No, my dear. As pretty as you are, you’re definitely not my type.”

She nods slowly. “So… truly, you are the only one I can trust.”

“I imagine there are others, but few. You do yourself a disservice to think this will not be a large-scale problem. You _are_ rather attractive. Proof positive, I believe.”

“What am I to do?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“The tower. We will sequester you away there for now. I will gather those that I can, start researching the plant and its properties, and we will go from there.” He squeezes her hands gently. “It may take some time, but I will make sure nobody touches you, Cassandra.”

“It is not - I do not _fear_ them, Dorian. I am not afraid to break arms.” She sighs. “Only that… it will be lonely. I do not ask you to divert from your work -”

“I will visit, when I can. I promise. And I will find others immune to your charms, to pass the time with you.”

*

The first surprise is Vivienne, waking her up the next morning.

“Rise and shine, darling, we have a lot of work to do to get you out of this mess.”

“Lady Vivienne?” She rubs at her eyes. “You are… well?”

“Well enough. When the rabble outside are going mad one’s definition does change a little.” She offers a brief sympathetic smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused, but… I am fine, physically.”

“You and your Seeker constitution, no doubt. Well, according to Dorian’s books you should feel no ill effects yourself, but do let us know if that changes.”

“Of course.” She sits on the edge of the small cot. “Who else is affected?”

“It would be a shorter list to tell you who is not affected, my dear. Suffice to say, we have had to lock Sera in chains and Cullen has tried to use his ‘authority’ to gain access to the tower.” She gives Cassandra a look that speaks volumes about how that went.

“I am sorry for causing so much trouble.”

“Did you do it on purpose? Of course not. Don’t apologise, then.” Her tone is sharp, but in the privacy of Cassandra’s new quarters she allows herself a second of softness, resting a light hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Chin up, straight back. You will not bow to this.”

It is a comfort, Cassandra realises, and that is the real magic of the woman in front of her.

*

The second surprise is Varric, stood in the doorway on the second day of her confinement and regarding her with kind eyes.

“Well, _someone_ looks bored.”

She looks up from the book in her hands - mercifully not one of his - and stares for a moment.

“Hello,” she says finally.

“Want some company?”

She stands slowly. “You are… alright?”

He shrugs as he enters the room proper. “Yep. No desire to do anything untoward. Probably a dwarven thing, you know how hardy we’re supposed to be,” he drawls.

Cassandra laughs, before clapping a hand over her mouth. “Oh! Sorry, I just -”

“You’re glad there’s a familiar face to talk to. I get it, Seeker, don’t worr-”

She cuts him off with a tight embrace, pulling away just as quickly. “I am sorry. I simply -”

“Hey, it’s alright.” He clears his throat. “Little… weird, but let’s face it, we’ve hardly been best pals up until now.”

“I am… sorry, for my part in that.”

“Me too. So, let’s not keep doing that, yeah?”

“Well, _this_ is touching.” Dorian leans in the doorway. “Sadly, I need our dear Seeker. Time for another experiment.”

“Gotcha. I’ll, uh… come back tomorrow?”

She nods, smiling. “Thank you for coming to see me, Varric. It truly means a lot to me.”

Varric smiles kindly. “Least I can do, Seeker.”

*

The third surprise comes three days into her confinement, and is quite unwelcome.

“We might have a solution.”

Cassandra clasps Dorian’s hand. “Please. _Anything._ ”

Dorian smiles. “There is a possible answer, but I need you to be honest with me about matters of the heart. If we can find the person that you are attracted to, it should activate the pollen’s effect on you, and then you two can work it out of your system, so to speak.”

“The person that I - oh.” A lump forms in her throat. “Oh dear.”

“So? Who’s caught your eye?”

She shakes her head. “I am afraid that will not work, Dorian.”

“Why not? Surely you’re not - oh, Cassandra, my dear, what’s wrong?”

She brushes away the tears, shaking her head as he takes her hand. “It is nothing. Simply frustration.”

“Surely -”

“What’s going on?” Varric’s voice breaks over them, and Dorian’s fingers tighten around her own.

“Nothing,” she replies.

“Our dear Seeker is just experiencing some painful side effects and trying to put a brave face on it,” adds Dorian.

Varric offers a sad smile. “Of course she is. You need anything?”

She shakes her head. “It will pass. But thank you.”

“Varric, could you -”

“Oh, sure. I’ll catch you later, Seeker.” And he leaves, whistling a familiar tune. Cassandra cannot help but smile, but when she catches Dorian’s look she stills.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just me being proven right.” He lets go of her wrist, smirking. “Your heart was racing the moment you heard his voice.”

She swallows. “Yes, well. _Clearly_ the pollen is affecting me -”

“Cassandra.”

“- but even if you were right, there is still nothing to gloat about. He remains unaffected, which means, in your words, that there is absolutely no chance whatsoever, in any world, that Varric would _ever_ think… that he could ever…”

“Oh, Cassandra.” He wraps an arm around her shoulders. “I’m _sure_ it’s not that. I’m sure of it.”

“The evidence is clear,” she murmurs. “There is nothing left to say.”

*

Three more days pass - three nights of restless worry, three mornings of poking and prodding from Vivienne, three more days of opening the window for fresh air and quickly closing it at the sound of the crowd gathered at the base of her tower. She hated it, hated the isolation, hated that circumstances had left her truly alone...

Still, Varric would be here soon. He usually was. It was a strange comfort, to look forward to seeing a man she now knew would never desire her the way she had dared to desire him, but it was all she had. She drags herself up to the other side of the room, washing her face.

“... is she?”

“Fed up.”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Outside her door, Varric and Dorian talk in low voices. She rolls her eyes - as if she were deathly ill. Ridiculous.

“Any closer to a cure?”

“We thought we had a breakthrough, but it was something of a dead end. This cannot go on…”

Their voices fade to a murmur, and she swallows, edging closer to the door to hear them.

“... but you remain unaffected. Perhaps you are the key.”

“Probably not.”

“Varric, her _life_ could be at stake -”

“Then definitely not.”

Dorian huffs, genuine anger in his tone. “You would let her die? For what, dwarf? Your pride?”

“No, it’s not that -”

“What possible reason could you have to hold this over her?”

“I’m not -” He sighs, a heavy sound. “I’m _not_ unaffected.”

The mage laughs, a short sharp noise. “Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re perfectly normal, Varric.”

“Look at me. Really look at me.”

The silence hangs, and Cassandra strains to hear.

“Maker’s giddy aunt. How are you doing that?”

“Practice.” He sounds hoarse, tired.

“You’re hiding it better than anyone else, because you’re -”

“Yeah.”

“Varric, you _have_ to tell her.”

“Why? She’s so _lonely_ in there, and I can - shit, I can control this better than anyone. If she finds out, she’ll push me away because she thinks it’s better if I’m not… in danger, or whatever excuse she has to push us all away, and _then_ what?”

“No, _Varric_ , you have to -”

“Dorian.” His voice is sharp, pained. “I can’t. I _can’t_.”

“Varric. You _must_. For _both_ your sakes, please. Listen to your doctor for once.”

She pulls away from the door. So he had lied - he _was_ affected. She swallows, before sitting on the edge of the small bed. He had _lied_. Oh, but that hurt more than the actual truth of it. She had clung to the idea that their friendship was finally built on honest foundations, that they were better for it… but the reality was wounding.

After a few moments, Varric knocks. “Hey, Seeker, you decent?”

She hesitates for a long moment. “Yes,” she says finally. Better to have it out now than to drag the pretence on any further, after all.

He pushes open the door. “How you feeling today?”

Cassandra curls up on the cot. “You do not have to say anything.”

“What?”

“I know.”

“You… know what, exactly?”

“I heard you. I heard you and Dorian talking.” She closes her eyes. “You are not immune. It is alright. You do not have to pretend anymore.”

“Seeker -”

“I do not want to know why. I do not care. I had thought -” She swallows. “I had thought we were past the lies, but it seems that is all we can do to one another.”

He crouches next to the bed, his hand on her shoulder. “Hey -”

“Do not - do not touch me. You might think yourself under control now, but I will not -”

“Cassandra. Look at me.”

She opens one eye -

Varric smiles softly, pulling his hand back as she opens both eyes to watch him warily.

“Do I look like I’m about to ravish you?”

“No, but -”

“I’ve been here every day. If I was going to lose control, it would have happened already. But do I look like I’m about to pin you against the wall and have my way?”

She huffs again. “No.”

“How do I look?”

“Normal.”

His smile turns wry. “Exactly,” he says softly.

“But I do not -” And then it hits her, all at once. He looked normal, even though he admitted to being affected. Therefore being affected was normal for him. But they had not been in contact with the plant previously, which meant only one thing. The pollen was not Varric’s problem.

He was affected by _her_.

“Oh,” she says quietly.

“I’ve, ah… I’ve been dealing with this for a while. Always been good at lying, right? It’s just another story to tell everyone.”

“You… you feel this way about me?”

He chuckles. “No, I feel this way about _oranges_. C’mon, Seeker.”

“And you were never going to tell me?”

“Why would I? You’re Cassandra Pentaghast, legend amongst humans, kidnapper of mostly-willing dwarves, Hero of Orlais. And I’m… I’m a storyteller. I was just honoured to be able to say I knew you, to say I might even have been friends with you.”

“But -”

“I’m sorry you had to find out at all, but… well, Sparkler said it might -”

“You - you stupid - ugh!” She shoves him, rolling over to face the wall. “Go away!”

“Seeker, I’m sorry -”

“How dare you!” She sits up, facing him as she glares. “How _dare_ you apologise for your heart! You truly know _nothing_ of love if you think that saying sorry for how you feel about someone is the right thing to do!”

He stares. “ _That’s_ what you’re mad about?”

“Of course it is, you stupid dwarf!” She can feel the first hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks, but she is too wound up in her fury to care. “Why would I be angry that you cared for me? Or do you think me so furious that even affection stokes the fires within?”

“Oh - oh, please don’t cry -”

“Am I so - so wrapped up in myth and fantasy that you think me a great dragon of rage? That I might not have a heart in my chest, but a furnace? That I am incapable of understanding your emotions, never mind that I might -” She stops herself, a weak noise as she covers her mouth to halt the sob that threatens to spill from her.

He hesitates for a moment. “That you might…?”

But she cannot say it - she simply cannot, drained as she is, and she curls up around herself, shaking her head.

The cot sags underneath his weight, his arms wrapping around her with tenderness. “Hey. It’s alright. It’s alright, don’t cry.” He swallows, and she feels it. “I never thought you were a dragon, for what it’s worth. Much too pretty for that.”

She manages a weak laugh. “Dragons are pretty,” she murmurs, voice thick and choked.

“No they’re not, they’re big and scaly and they keep trying to eat me. But that’s not the point.”

“They are noble, in their way -”

“Seeker, forget the dragons.” He lifts her chin gently with a light touch, offering a smile. “It wasn’t ever that I thought you were _heartless_. Not ever. I just… didn’t think you’d ever look at me that way. Not after all I put you through.”

“Varric -”

“I don’t really… I don’t get the hero’s ending. I get what I’m given. And you deserve better than that.”

“I think,” she says slowly, “that I deserve a _say_ in what I deserve.” She straightens, pulling away slightly. “I think you give yourself far too little, that you avoid the hero’s ending, because you think you deserve nothing more. But you are wrong, Varric. Utterly and ashamedly wrong.”

He blinks. “I -”

She reaches up to cup his face in her hands. “You are so much more than you see,” she murmurs. “Look through my eyes, Varric, and you will find a man _more_ than worthy of _anyone’s_ love, morethan deserving of my heart.”

“Your heart?” He smiles gently. “So you _do_ feel -”

“Maker take you, you ass, _yes._ I… I am endeared by you.”

He laughs. “You’ve been reading my books too much -”

“Shut up!” But she smiles all the same, shoving him gently.

“I’m terribly endeared by you too, you know.”

“Well - good. That is… that is good to know.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oh. Oh, _yes_ -”

He leans forward, tilting his head just enough to capture her lips against his own, and Cassandra thrills at the heat of them. Her hands grasp at his shoulders, awkward and nervous as they finally settle on his back, and his own arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

The sensation creeps down her neck, a warmth that spreads and electrifies her at every point of contact. It is like nothing she has felt before, and it is strange and terrifying and addictive. She opens her mouth slightly, and he deepens the kiss with a soft noise, her arms tightening around his neck as passion overtakes them.

Something in her chest flares, and she pulls away, breathless. “Varric - Varric, I -”

He frowns, looking into her eyes with concern. “You look - shit, I should get Sparkler -”

“No -” She grabs his wrist, pressing herself against him. She is hot, her skin explosive as her body brushes against his. “No, not Dorian. _You_.”

“Cassandra?”

“The pollen - it is the pollen, but it is alright -”

“This isn’t alright. This isn’t you -”

“Varric, _please_. I need you. I need - I need _release_ -”

“Sparkler!”

She opens her mouth to him, trying to kiss him, but he scrambles away, shouting again.

“ _Sparkler!_ ”

Dorian rushes in, but stops at the sight of her. “Oh, thank the Maker. Varric, for the love of all that is good and right in this world, please have your way with her before she explodes.”

“ _What?_ ”

“She’s having a very extreme reaction, it’s a side effect of having the pollen in her system for so long. If you don’t help her now, she could lose her mind or worse. I know you want to be a gentleman, but now is not the time and she understands that.”

“I can’t - this isn’t right -”

“Varric, _please_. She is in there, and she understands. Trust me.”

Her hand grasps at his wrist again, and he stares at her for a long moment.

“Please,” she whispers. “I need you.”

“Andraste’s ass. I’m sorry, Cassandra.” He tugs her closer, kissing her deeply, and she wraps her arms around his neck, moaning as she presses herself flush against him. She is dimly aware of the door slamming, and then there is nothing but Varric’s presence, her own throbbing need.

“Please - please, I need -”

“It's alright. I'm here.” His hands cup her face, forehead against hers. “I’m here, sweetheart. What do you need?”

“You - you, please, I need you -”

“This isn’t how I _ever_ imagined it going,” he admits, but pulls away to tug his shirt off. She runs her hands over his chest, whining when his own come up to cover hers.

“You wanted this too -”

“Not like this,” he whispers.

“But you wanted - wanted _me_.” She meets his eyes, smiling. “You wanted me before all this.”

“Yeah.”

“ _Help_ me. Love me.”

His hands skim along her arms. “Cassandra, please believe me, this isn’t -”

“I know,” she breathes, “I know. It is alright. I _know_.”

He sucks in a sharp breath, letting it out in one go before unbuckling his belt. “For the record, I don’t feel right about this.”

She strips her own clothes, pushing him back against the bed as her mouth clashes against his, her hips rolling against his. He groans, one hand cupping her head as he kisses her in earnest, and she can feel the tug of something in her body calling to him. The pollen, she realises dully, the pollen that affected him despite his control.

“Let it happen,” she breathes, reaching down between them to free his length. “Let us be rid of this haze, together.”

“Cassandra -”

She smiles, hips rising up as she slides onto him, and his hands move to her hips, tight as he slowly pushes himself into her. A drawn-out moan escapes her, hands braced on his chest.

“Oh - oh, Varric -”

“You need release,” he whispers, “don’t you?”

“I - yes -”

He moves a hand across her hip, thumb teasing at the hard flesh above their joining, and she cries out.

“You’re already close, just give in. Let it go, sweetheart. Then we can start over. Do it right.”

She bucks against him, head thrown back. “Varric, I -”

It rushes through her without warning - a heat like no other, release on its heels, and she cries out as the pollen emanates from her skin in a glorious golden glow, dissipating into the air.

“Cassandra?”

She sags, deep exhales as she closes her eyes. “It is… over?”

His hands come up to caress her arms carefully, fingers light as the gooseflesh starts in earnest. “Yeah, I think so. Shit. You okay?”

“Mm. That was… something.”

“You're cold. C’mon. Let’s get you down, you need to rest -”

“No.” Her hands brace against his chest. “I want this.”

“Cassandr- _ah_ -” He moans as she clenches around him, and she smiles.

“You were so worried before, and I am so very touched by your conduct. But I wanted you to make love to me, Varric. I want _this_ ,” she repeats. “This is for _us_. The way it should be.”

“Are you... sure?”

She leans down, kissing him gently. “Yes,” she whispers. “I want you to -”

He rolls her over onto her back, easing himself out of her. “Okay,” he murmurs, “but we do this properly. Slowly. Like you deserve.”

“Varric -”

“Hey. Pretty sure I get a say in this, Seeker,” he teases, and she laughs, reaching up to pull him closer.

“Fine. Your way. This time.”

He grins, pressing lingering kisses to the soft skin of her neck. “I guarantee you'll enjoy it…”

*

Dorian runs through his usual tests, smiling slightly.

“The picture of health,” he says finally. “No trace of the pollen.”

“Is everyone else -”

“Bull woke up this morning and ordered Krem and the boys to start hitting him with sticks. That was three hours ago, and they are still at it.” He sighs. “Stupid man won't listen to anyone. Would you tell him you're fine?”

“Of course.”

“Cullen is outside, and I dare say others will follow his lead.”

“It cannot simply be normal, can it?” she sighs, swinging herself down from the table.

“Oh, and Varric has returned to his usual duties. I would suggest thanking him. In public. You know what he's like.”

Cassandra smiles. “I had thought the same thing. He is preoccupied with the thought that I would not wish for this under normal circumstances. I will correct him.”

“Good!” Dorian's smile turns soft as he cups her chin. “You two are good for one another. And he doesn't have anyone to say this for him, so I'll say it. Hurt him, and I shall… well, I'll tell his pirate friend.”

She laughs at that. “I have no intention of the sort, but thank you for saying it.”

“Yes, well. Let us never speak of it again, hm?”

“Thank you, Dorian. For everything.”

He waves her off, but his smile is fond. “Think nothing of it. Now go, before Cullen paces a hole in the floor.”

She straightens up, pushing the door open, and takes a deep breath of the first fresh air she has experienced all week.

Cullen looks pained. “Cassandra -”

She holds up a hand to stop him. “Commander. Have the guard rotations been handled in my absence?”

“I - yes, of course -”

“I will need to be brought up to speed. And I should like to schedule a training session for the men, lest they forget how to hold their swords in favour of their _other_ swords.” She smiles slightly. “And if you dare apologise, you will join them.”

He blinks, before laughing, falling into step beside her as they head down into the keep. “Of course, Seeker Pentaghast. And should I arrange for the flagellations to cease? The men are ever so repentant.” At her shocked face, he laughs again. “Kidding, I am kidding!”

She smiles, glad of his humour. They discuss the matter no further, instead turning to the men and the training that had been missed by most of them. Promising an outline for a new regimen by the end of the day, she bids him farewell at the steps, before heading up to the hall.

Varric looks up at her approach, a slight smile on his lips. “Seeker. Glad to see you up and about.”

“Yes, it is good to be back. And in no small part because of you.”

He chuckles, turning his attention back to his work. “Think nothing of it.”

“Varric.”

“You can thank me later, if you like. Over dinner?”

She rolls her eyes, before coming around to stand at his side, tipping his head up to meet her gaze. “I would thank you now, if it is all the same.” And despite the surprise on his face, she stoops to kiss him thoroughly.

He blinks as she pulls away, clearing his throat. “Uh.”

“Did you think this would change?” she murmurs. “That I would pull away? It is not in my nature to turn away from the truth, and the truth is that I am terribly endeared by you. Even before.”

He smiles slowly, warmly, and it fills her heart with joy. “I know, but -”

“I am a private person, but… I would be seen at your side. I would not deny this to anyone, Varric.”

He takes her hand, pressing a lingering kiss to her knuckles. “Cassandra,” he murmurs, low enough for just her to hear, “thank you.”

She smiles, before tilting her head. “Varric, are you busy?”

“Not really, why?”

She pulls at his hand. “I would thank you _now_ ,” she murmurs, and his eyes light up as he scrambles from his seat to drag her back to his room.


End file.
